Regrets
by Chibi-Kari
Summary: There were those moments in life where you couldn't help but regret something. Then there were those where you knew you should regret it, but you didn't. As he slipped in her dark room he knew he wouldn't regret this. Raine. During BIOTA. R&R!


**Chibi-Kari**: So I officially love this ship! Raine is just an amazing couple and I'm so happy the creators gave us that kiss for inspiration, although I'm sure nothing will come of it in the actual series...sadly. Now before I get a whole bunch of "there is a difference between gay and bi" I'm just going to share something with you all. When I was in College I was actually in a relationship with a gay guy. And no I was not his gay beard. And he was out to all his friends and family. He was comfortable with who he was, but he saw something in me that made him want to be with me. It was deeper than physical and that's something special and does happen. Just because a gay guy does want to be with a woman does not make him straight or bi...he can still be gay. I don't own. If I did this couple would actually happen!

* * *

**Regrets**

* * *

There were those moments in life where you couldn't help but regret something you did. And no matter how confident and happy he seemed Blaine had plenty of those. He would love to go back in time and make the choice not to run away from his old High School. If he could go back he would make them sorry for treating him how they did. The other week in the Gap would be another one of those moments. He had completely read the situation wrong and ended up not only making a fool of himself, but also getting someone fired. He was less upset about putting himself out there, but it still stung a bit. He always believed that you couldn't gain anything by not acting on a situation. You had to be willing to get hurt to gain anything in life.

Maybe that was what brought him to his forth mistake which of course stemmed from number three. Number three would be when he started giving Kurt mixed signals. Blaine couldn't even really claim ignorance like he had tried to. There was something about the younger boy's admiration and crush that he couldn't help but thrive on. He had been leading him on. Which of course was only compounded by number four. When Kurt showed that confidence and directly asked him about his feelings he couldn't help but give him something to hold on to. As soon as the words left Blaine's mouth he felt the urge to rip through the air trying to retrieve them. He had never meant to give Kurt that much hope when he really didn't feel that way. Blaine seemed to be so full of regrets lately.

But then, or course, there were those moments in life where you knew you should regret it, but you just couldn't bring yourself to. Those things that you can't help but do even if your entire body and mind scream at you to stop. At least he knew all of those stemmed from one thing. Rachel. The first time he had seen her at that coffee shop she intrigued him. She was so intense. Of course she was still obsessed with Kurt's step-brother, but from Kurt had told him about the situation the douche seemed to keep leading her on.

He could tell within seconds she was insecure. Maybe it was because he was the same. There was a façade that people like them were afraid to let fall for even a moment. They were a certain person and they wouldn't let go of that for one second to show who they were inside. They had both been hurt and he could see that within the first moments of meeting her. It wasn't until they were singing at Breadstix that he started to realize how beautiful she was inside and out. He wanted to get to know her more than just Kurt's friend.

Then the party came around. Singing with her was something he couldn't describe. Sure the buzz of the alcohol was strong, but singing with her was amazing and brought a smile to his face that was impossible to wipe off. There was something about her that just made him want to keep him to himself. She didn't push over him like what he heard happened with Finn and she didn't become overshadowed by him like what she heard happened with the douche from Vocal Adrenaline. Why she would even waste her time on him was a mystery to him. Sure Blaine wouldn't deny that St. James had been hot, but he was a whole lot more asshole. Either way, when they sang together they had fun. Crazy dancing and all smiles. And their voices blended in a way that he had never thought would happen with nonprofessionals.

Then of course came spin the bottle. As soon as he agreed he couldn't shake the thought of hoping it was her from the back of his mind. He just had to know. He had never felt this way about a girl. Sure one of his gay mentors had told him that periodically he could be attracted to a woman and that didn't make him any less gay. Sometimes there was just a connection to a person that went beyond sexual orientation and not to worry about that. He need to be worried about finding the right person that would make him happy no matter what gender or race they were. He had always thought that wouldn't happen to him. And then Rachel pulled him to her and he couldn't deny it did. His hand instinctively pulled her closer to him never wanted to let go. He wanted everything about her no matter what his preconceived notions were. No matter that he could hear Kurt getting upset.

That led him to right now. Everyone had passed out in various positions across the living room except Rachel who had gone up to her bedroom for the night. Maybe it was the alcohol swimming through his veins or maybe it was what his old mentor had said to him, but even after glancing at Kurt he couldn't find it in him to regret this. He climbed the stairs as quietly as he could before turning down the darkened hallway. He could see the door with a bright yellow star hanging on the door and didn't need to wonder. It was just so Rachel. He smiled slightly before bringing his fist to the door and knocking quietly. After a moment he heard her soft padding towards the door and almost couldn't suppress the urge to throw the door open himself. The door opened slowly, Rachel's face brightening as she saw him. She opened the door a little more to let him in. As he slipped in her dark room he knew he wouldn't regret this.


End file.
